


Photographs

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Flashback, M/M, Memory, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just nice to have pictures, sometimes, Cas. Helps you remember what's important - who's important - when things get rough," he answered quietly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> One naughty word present. Didn't really feel like it warranted a higher rating, but if you really don't like swearing, take note there's one towards the end. That's it. lol.  
> Set during season seven, after Cas is gone.

            "Hey, Dean? What's this?" Sam asked, pulling an envelope out of the trunk of the Impala as they were reaching in to grab their duffel bags.  Dean glanced up and felt his stomach drop.

            "It's nothing, Sammy, just fell out of my bag," he said, reaching for the envelope and panicking when he saw Sam opening it  and taking out the two small rectangles it contained.

           

            _"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked him._

_"Just hold still a second, Cas. Now c'mon, smile!" Dean said, laughing when the angel's lips quirked up only the slightest amount, the confused expression never leaving his face. "Awesome. Now come here," he said. Cas obeyed, walking over to Dean and standing beside him. Dean leaned towards Cas and put his arm around the other man's shoulders, using the excuse of lightly tugging on his shoulder to pull him closer before stretching out his other arm, the camera facing them. He grinned before hitting the button on the camera. When he pulled it back and turned it to look at the display, he laughed at the image in front of him. He was, of course, looking at the camera and grinning, but Cas was side-eyeing him with a still-confused expression on his face._

_"That's perfect," Dean said, still laughing. Cas' eyebrows furrowed._

_"I do not understand, Dean. What is the point of these photos? They can't be used to make ID badges. They're too informal." Dean shrugged._

_"Just nice to have pictures, sometimes, Cas. Helps you remember what's important - who's important - when things get rough," he answered quietly._

            "Dean?"

            Dean was shocked out of his memory by Sam's voice piercing the silence as they entered the hotel room and dropped their bags.

            "Yeah, Sam, what?" Dean growled.

            "When did you take these?" Sam asked. "They're good."

            "I dunno, man, awhile ago, they're nothing, okay?" Dean said roughly, leaning over to snatch the photographs from Sam's grip and sliding them carefully back into their envelope. "Just some stupid pictures I took with Cas." Sam nodded, his face full of that quiet, irritating as hell understanding that Dean hated so much.

            "Yeah, Dean, sure," Sam said. "You hungry? I was thinking about going to find some food." Dean shrugged.

            "I could eat. See if you can find some pie," he said nonchalantly. Sam rolled his eyes as he left the room again, grabbing the keys to the Impala off the table as he passed it. When Dean heard the familiar purr of his Baby's engine outside, he sat down hard in one of the uncomfortable chairs beside the table and slid the pictures from the envelope one more time. He set them out side by side in front of him on the table and stared at them for a minute before dropping his forehead to settle on the palms of his hands.

            "I'm sorry, Cas. I'm so sorry. We really fucked things up, didn't we?" he murmured to himself. "I guess that's just what I do." He let out a sigh as he stared at the pictures again, the corner of his mouth quirking up on its own at the (adorable, though Dean would never admit to thinking that) perpetually confused expression on Cas' face.

            "Miss you, buddy," he said quietly as he slipped the pictures back into their envelope and placed it carefully in an interior pocket of his bag. 


End file.
